


Sanders sides oneshots

by AnaDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaDragon/pseuds/AnaDragon
Summary: Sandersides oneshots.. please give me prompt ideas I’m not very good at coming up with them on my own!
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sanders sides oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I apologize for bad story telling in advance.

"Guys let's play a game," Patton exclaimed "I just bought this new game called Oregon trail, it looks like fun!"

"I'd love to play Patton!" Ivy replied.

"Umm how did you buy that Patton?" Thomas said.

"Not important." Patton replied.

"Well, I shall play as well I suppose." Logan said.

"I'll play too." Virgil said.

"And I’ll play too, it sounds like fun!" Roman chirped.

"Me t-" Thomas started then couldn't finish because spotted Deceit being dragged on the floor into the living room by me, the author. He was struggling to get himself away from me unsuccessfuly.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"That doesn't matter," I replied "Anyway Deceit wants to join too."

"I totally do want join" Deceit said sarcastically, while still trying to get away from me.

"Good!" I said and threw him on the couch near Thomas, and when he tried to get away I gave him the death glare. He shrunk slightly at that. "Byeeeee!" I said as I left the room.

"So what are we not playing?" Said deceit, obviously not wanting to be there, as he sat up on the couch.

"Oregon trail the card game!" Ivy chirped.

Time skip. They have been playing for awhile.

Ivy drew a calamity card, "Flip!" Logan looked at her confused. She spotted his confused gaze and said "I said that because I drew a bad card." He nodded.

"Oh, ok. So what did you draw?" Logan asked.

Ivy showed the group "I drew a snake bite, I die immediately!" Ivy groaned internally out of anoyence Patton passed her the tombstone paper and a pencil,"Thanks Patton." She said.

"No problem kiddo!" Patton chirped.

After writing her name and end message on a tombstone, she showed it to the group. Deceit and Logan groaned, everyone else giggled. It said

Here lies Sunset (Her character name) Died at the teeth of a slimy snek.

After a few hours of playing it's 9 pm now

Logan looked at the time "I have some work that I have to finish. So I will be going." Deceit tiredly excused himself as well and soon after everyone else followed. Patton was the only one left in the living room, he picked up the game and sunk into his room. He walked over to his walk in closet and walked in. He walked over to a shelf full of games. Put up the card game and went bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thanks for reading. Please give me some ideas also I'm not gonna have a schedule since I can't just pull ideas out of my head whenever. Anyway my OC was Ivy and is supposed to represent any of Thomases insanity but because Thomas is not crazy she's very mundane. She wears black, blue, and purple hoodies and and black leggings, black and white sneakers, and a mini black a blue top hat. She has Dark blue and black hair. She is also part wolf which means she has a wolf ears and tail. She is also part owl which means she has black and white wings as well, also she has two small dragon horns atop her head. Anyway hope you like my first fanfic, goodbye!
> 
>   
> For fic ideas to give me:  
> No really weird fics with to deep romance it makes me uncomfortable but angst, fluff(duh), and pure depression are all allowed!


End file.
